Medical devices for administering fluids either by injection, spraying or dripping are basically known. In particular, medical devices for administering at least two components such as fibrinogen and thrombin are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,539; U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,663; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,994; U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,571; EP 1,845,860; EP 1113839; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,920; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,715; U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,022; and US 20090264831.
The devices disclosed in the above documents don't provide an easy to use solution for administering multiple, sequential and predetermined doses of fluids.
There is a need for a device for administering fluids wherein the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome.